


Safe and Sound

by peepandchirp



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M, New love, Short Chapters, Slice of Life, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepandchirp/pseuds/peepandchirp
Summary: Friends and family are what make you feel safe. You feel loved and you feel comfort.





	1. Motherly Love

Thick clouds covered the night sky an prevented the moon from shining bright. New York was lit only by street lights and through windows and the occasional lighting flash. Large amounts of rain fell from the sky. Hard and strong as it created sounds like giants dancing on roofs. Thunder rumbled through the sky. loud enough it could shake the city. Credence Barebone watched the rain fall. Droplets of rain hitting the glass of his bedroom window. He watched as they ran down the glass, creating pools of water on the windowsill. Cars drove through the streets, going through puddles. Credence merely watched as those leaving work got splashed after they fiercely avoiding getting wet. Well, more wet. 

The apartment was unusually quiet. Since moving in with Tina and Queenie Goldstien, he'd gotten use to the music an laughter between the sisters and Newt. Sometimes, Jacob Kowalski would visit despite the fact that he was supposed to be obliviated. Credence was thankful to the sisters allowing him to live with them. He wasn't the only one. Newt stayed with them as well. Since Newt decided to stay in New York, he needed a place to stay. After the "incident" Newt took him in as his apprentice. It tool a lot of meetings and negotiations with MACUSA for it to happen. Unknownst to everyone at the time, they'd fall in love. Credence leaned against the wall and smiled. Something he wasn't used to doing before. 

Credence listened as the rain let up and the clouds thinned. He watched as the moon peaked through the clouds. Rays of light hitting the rooftops and shining in the large puddles. Although, the moon gave off no heat, Credence could feel the moon rays against his pale skin. He stood basking in the light. A knock at the door filled the room. Drawing his attention, he went to open it. The warm living room light hit his skin and momentarily blinding him as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. There in his sight stood Queenie Goldstien. 

"Enjoyed the storm, did you? I did, too. I brought you some cocoa, I made your favourite," Queenie said, bordering on rambling and not giving him a chance to speak. Not that Credence minded. Anything to avoid talking and annoying others or make them feel he's a burden. Queenie gave him a sympathetic look and placed the mug of cocoa on the near by stand. She gently brought her hands to cup his face. "You are not an annoyance or a burden, Credence. We could never think that of you. Not I. Not Tina. Not Jacob and definitely not Newt," she said in a soft tone. 

Credence thanked her as he touched her hands. He wasn't the best with words and took to showing affection through touch. When the situation allowed it that is. Queenie smiled and placed a soft kiss against his forehead. She took to doing this since she met him. Queenie became a motherly kind of friend to him. Sometimes she was more of a mother figure than friend. Neither of them seemed to mind it.

Withdrawing her hands, Queenie took hold of the cooling mug of cocoa. She smiled as she held it in front of Credence. "Drink up," she said. Almost shyly, he took it, not paying much attention to the burning on his palms. With a bright smile, Queenie turned and left Credence to his cocoa drinking.


	2. Sisterly Love

The sun shone brightly as it rose in the sky, indicating it was early morning. Birds chirped as the flew through the buildings of New York. High raised and damp from the morning drizzle. Drops of rain dripped from the overhead wires that went through the streets of New York. Light shone through the window as the curtains moved in the wind. A gentle morning breeze woke Credence in a welcomed way. Never had he the chance to wake on his own terms. He'd always have to wake before the sun and do chores before heading out with flyers. Before, his days were long and tiring but now, with Newt and the Goldstein sisters, sometimes Jacob, Credence has days of his own routine. Waking up at his own pace and helping around the apartment and with Newt. Never before has Credence felt so safe. Maybe once before he could remember, he did. But that was a long time ago. 

Credence sat in his bed, soft and plain blankets wrapped around his waist. Pillows not as soft but sufficient. Credence can't complain. They're more than he ever had. Tina was nice enough to give him a second pillow. Tina was kind to him. A different kind of love radiated off of her than that of her sister. Queenie was more of a motherly figure towards Credence. Tina, however, she was like a sister to him. While Credence did have Chastity and Modesty, it didn't feel quite like this. He and his sisters were close in proximity but not in relation or friendly. He felt closer to Modesty than Chastity but even that crumbled. It saddens Credence not knowing what happened to his sisters. For all his knows, they could be dead. He tries not to think of it. However, its hard not, too. 

Shaking his heads, Credence climbed out of bed and only then did he notice that Newt was gone. Shrugging on a loose robe, Credence saw that the case was missing. Newt must have gone to MACUSA to work out some paperwork. He's to transfer to America as their Magizoologist. Apparently, America doesn't have much knowledge on magical creatures. While he barely know anything about the wizarding world, Credence was very curious about the creatures. Especially since Newt has a lot of them in his case.

Walking into the living room, Credence was greeted by the smell of coffee. Tina was humming in the kitchen. Something she would often do when it was quiet and she was alone. There were times when she'd hum around Credence whether it consciously or not. Credence enjoyed hearing her hum. He hoped to hear her sing someday. Tina gave him a warm smile when she saw him. Nothing was said between them as she gave him a mug. Credence wasn't one for coffee but he did take to drinking it in the morning. 

"How was your sleep, Credence," Tina asked him, taking a sip of her coffee. It almost looked like colour came to her face. Maybe like she was only just waking up. "I woke up a few times," Credence said honestly. He didn't keep secrets from Tina. Even if he did, she'd find out. Either through her own cleverness or through Queenie. Tina gave a smile, it was kind yet sad. She knew the reason as to why he'd wake up in the middle of the night. Nightmares and unwanted memories of his life before. Being beaten and alone. Tina promised him she'd help him as he went down his own path. Free to make his own choices. He had her full support.  

Without saying a word, Tina went and hugged Credence. Her head laid against his own as he nuzzled into the nook of her arm. Almost like a child seeking comfort. Tina was a source of love and comfort. One given to him by circumstance, one he appreciates. She didn't have to comfort him, didn't have to give him a home yet, she did. She was one of the first to reach out to him. The first to help. Something he will always cherish. 


	3. Friendly Love

People walked by the bakery in flocks or by ones. Occasionally, they would walk in, browse and purchase some of Jacobs treats. Credence would help him with manning the cash. He wasn't the best when it came to mathematics so, he would usually call Jacob over to handle the transaction. He enjoyed being in Jacobs company. He'd teach him how to knead the dough and create the creatures into cookies. It was something to do when he wasn't helping Tina and Queenie in there apartment or studying Creatures and magic with Newt. The distance to the bakery wasn't too far either. He and Newt couldn't stay with the Goldstien sisters forever without being found out by their landlady. Instead, the two had found a little apartment near Jacob. They haven't been discovered by any muggles due to their muggle repelling spells. Sadly, Jacob could never visiting them on return. It was all for safety, of course.

In the months since the "incident" with the Obscurial, Jacob and Credence have gotten to know each other. Despite seeing the destruction caused, Jacob wasn't afraid of Credence. What he saw was a boy who needed help and support. A caring person in his life. Credence gotten four plus magical creatures. The two became friends over the months. Jacob would let Credence talk away about the Creatures and what he's learned. It was always interesting to hear about them and the magical world in general. 

Credence was behind the counter, manning the cash once again. The day was slow and he had a free day. Newt was off on a job for MACUSA. It was quiet in the bakery and a little hot from the back ovens. Jacob was decorating a cookie version of the Niffler with icing. It was a bit runny but Jacob had explained that it would harden up before he left for the store for some extra ingredients. The front door was left open in an attempt to cool down the bakery. It wasn't the best idea. A small stray puppy ran into the bakery causing a mess. Credence was the only one around so he chased the puppy around the small area to try and get her out. It wasn't long before they tired each other out and sat together. More Credence sat, the puppy laid down on the floor. 

"You have so much energy for a small thing," Credence said quietly as he went to pet the pup. She ducked away whimpering. It tugged at his heart, he knew how it felt. Being hurt so much that he was afraid of a single touch. "I'm won't hurt you," he whispered, "I was hurt before, too" Slowly, he reached over to the pup to let her sniff him. She sniffed him, getting used to the new scent, even to the point of licking his hand. Gently he ran his hand over her fur. His was matted and quite dirty. Must be mud. 

"Stay here. I'll get you something to eat, you're very thin," Credence stood and looked behind the counter by the cash register. There were many napkins and containers. Soon he found the lunch he and Newt made. Inside was a small sandwich, some cookies, a chocolate frog and a note saying, "Make sure to eat the frog before it can hop away" with a smile. Sweet of Newt to give a little reminder on the chocolate treat. There were times before when Credence forget and the frog would leap out of an open window or even the fireplace. He took the piece of ham out of the sandwich and glanced at the pup. Looking behind him to see if Jacob was around, he went over to the pup. Credence nibbled at his cookie as the pup devoured her ham. 

"Want some turkey, too?" Credence smiled at her as she took to turkey slice from his hand. Wagging her tail, she leaned against him while eating. The two ate in silence as passersby walked outside in the shining sun. Credence looked at the floor of the shop and saw the pups dirty paw prints. He should clean it before Jacob returned. Just as he stood, Jacob appeared at the door with paper bags in his arms, "Hey, Credence, why don't you help....me.." Jacob slowed down when he saw the floor and the small, dirty pup. Credence stood awkwardly as he tried to explain. Jacob merely smiled, "That pup came back, huh?" Credence looked confused before saying yes. It was obvious he didn't know what Jacob was talking about. 

"I'd leave out some food for the strays, she's outside the most. I'm surprised you never seen her, actually," Jacob said, waking to the counter. "She ran in and I gave her some meat from my sandwich. She was hungry," Credence said, keeping his hands together. He began helping Jacob with emptying his bags and stocking them up. "I'd keep her if I had the time. It unfortunate I don't plus I'm not one for having a pet," Jacob said, throwing the bags out. The pup was now sitting in the corner, licking around her mouth. 

"Think Newt would let you keep her? He has so much creatures in the case, I'm sure he would mind a little pup," Jacob offered, "You could teach him about non magical animals like he's teaching you about his" Credence had to admit it was an attractive idea. Having a small one to take care of, an animal he was more used to. While he loved begin apart of the Wizarding World as much as he could, he did miss the thought of being in the No-Maj one. Of course, he didn't want to return to his old life, he just wanted a part of their world with him. This small pup was just the ticket and during their very small time together, he'd gotten attached to her. Jacob was right as well. He could teach Newt what he knew about dogs. Even if it was just a little. "I'd like to keep her..."He said finally. The pup was sleeping in the corner when they looked at her. "I think she'd like that!" Jacob smiled. The pair continued to clean up the dirt of the floor and cooked in the back as they waited for customers. 

At the end of the day, Credence went back to his and Newts apartment, holding the pup in his arms. He didn't mind that the dirty dusted his jacket. He was just happy to have another friend. 


	4. A Lovers Love

Soft specks of snow fell from the sky. The city was covered in a white sheet and looked soft. Frost grew on the corners of the window but didn't cover it whole. A fire was on, burning bright in the living room the the apartment. Credence sat on the couch and watched the flames flicker and dance. He held onto his pup, Chestnut. The very same pup he adopted that day in Jacobs Bakery. He was so thankful that Newt agreed on keeping the pup. Her black eyes stood out against her golden fur. It was soft and fluffy unlike it's former matted feeling. She had grown the last couple of months. 

Quietly, Newt entered their home tired yet happy to see Credence. Snow clung to his coat and hair. He muttered a spell to dry himself, taking his coat off as Credence turned towards him. This man was a sight for sore eyes. His smile gave off a gentle feeling one of love and kindness. It what made Newt fall for him everyday. They shared a comfortable silence, something they always did when the other was visibly tired. Chestnut ran off the couch to lay in her bed so, Newt could sit with Credence. 

"Rough day of Ministry work?" Credence asked in a quiet tone. Newt gave a soft noise inplying a yes. The pair had recently moved to England so that Newt could continue with his Ministry work and manuscript. It was much more convenient for the pair. Newt couldn't always use portkeys when he needed to leave and Credence wanted a fresh start. England seemed like the best choice. 

"I'm glad your back," Credence said, placing a kiss on top of Newts messy hair. Newt sighed happily at the gesture. "I missed you," he mumbled into Credences shirt. The younger gave a chuckle in response. Newt was going to be the death of him. Of course, he meant it in the best possible way. Credence loved Newt more than anything. He was one of few who helped him. He gave him a place to be himself and feel loved. And loved he certainly felt.

"I love you, Credence, you know that?" Newt said sitting upright. His eyes never leaving the other. "Of course," Credence said, confusion showing. He didn't know why brought this on. "It's just I dont tell you as much as I should," Newt said. He voice was low and he lowered his head. Credence reached to touch his face. He caressed his cheek before leaning in to kiss it. "You do tell me, Newt," Credence whispered, "Just not with words" Newt smiled at that. They do say actions speak louder than words. 

Gently, Newt kissed Credence. A soft unmoving kiss. He pulled away, smiling before leaning in again. A longer tug and pull at the lips. Credence held onto him, pulling his body on top of his. Having Newt on top of him, gave Credence a strange sense of security, like, nothing could ever hurt him. They gaze into each others eyes, as Newt held himself up, careful not to put his full weight on Credence. Quickly, he went to shower his face with kisses, smiling as Credence giggled. 

"I love you, Credence, so much"

"I love you, too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually done when I posted chapter 3. I forgot to post it lol

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I don't think I'll return to my other multiple chapter fic, Down With The Fallen. I have no inspiration for it at the moment. For now, enjoy this.


End file.
